


Where Dave dresses up as a Japanese schoolgirl and Dirk and Karkat develop a kink

by Lacertae



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Dave is overwhelmed, Dirk and Karkat are a bit jealous, Double Penetration, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacertae/pseuds/Lacertae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Dirk/Dave/Karkat* utter shameless pwp</p><p>Dave wears a Japanese schoolgirl uniform and Dirk and Karkat develop a kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Dave dresses up as a Japanese schoolgirl and Dirk and Karkat develop a kink

**Author's Note:**

> shameless pwp written after consulting with bbycakes lyscookie over at tumblr.

One hand was caressing the skin of his inner thigh, painfully close to his straining erection, and there was a hot mouth mapping his neck, licking a path from his Adam’s apple down to his collarbone.

Everything felt too hot, like he couldn’t get enough air in his lungs, and he gasped and moaned, eyes fluttering close.

His legs felt naked. The skirt was too short, not even reaching his knees, and he idly wondered if Japanese schoolgirls really wore this kind of clothes for school or if the dress had been designed solely for a purpose similar to this… but when he felt another pair of hands sneak around his waist, pulling him against a strong chest, all thoughts scattered.

“Hnnn–”

In front of him, Dirk continued licking at his neck, covering it with red, wet marks, and behind him, Karkat pushed his hips forwards, grinding his bulge, still confined in his pants, against Dave’s ass.

One hand sneaked under his shirt, caressing the naked skin of his belly, sliding upwards to his nipples, fingers rubbing them slowly, and another hand brushed against the curve of his ass, feathery touches that did nothing to calm the fire inside Dave’s body.

He wanted more, but the slow pace of both Dirk and Karkat was driving him crazy.

“Ah… ahh… f… fuuuck–”

Karkat’s mouth was on the back of his neck, sucking gently on the skin, and his skirt was lifted enough that Dirk could press against his front. He was hard, and so was Dave, his cock straining against the panties Rose had insisted he should wear to complete his setup.

Dave had not laughed when the result of his loss had been to wear a schoolgirl uniform Rose had alchemized for that.

He had laughed when he’d seen the reactions he’d gotten out of both Dirk and Karkat, though.

And now he wasn’t laughing anymore.

Dirk pushed forwards, grinding down against Dave, and the hand caressing his ass forced him forwards; Dave felt himself slip, his trembling legs unable to hold him up, and hands guided him to wrap both of his legs around Dirk’s hips instead.

He could feel one of his socks slipping down his leg, and even that made him shiver.

Karkat was growling softly against his neck, and the hand holding him up slipped under his skirt, cupping his cock and stroking it from above his panties, the soaked material slightly rough and damp against his heated, sensitive skin.

He was burning, his arms wrapped around Dirk’s shoulders, trying to hold on; his nails dug into the soft texture of his god tier outfit in a vain attempt to control his reactions, but he was failing miserably.

Karkat pushed his hips forwards again, and Dave felt the writhing bulge against the crack of his ass, trying to come out of the troll’s pants, and for a moment his full attention was on it, wishing he could feel it naked against his skin.

Then Dirk twisted his neck up, bringing their faces together, and kissed him on the lips.

He tasted sweet, and his tongue traced Dave’s lips before slipping inside his mouth, tasting the rest of him, and Dave kissed back, almost desperate.

Karkat’s hand increased its pressure on Dave’s cock, playing with it like the veteran of troll-human xenorelationships that he was, caressing the tip with his thumb, tracing the entire length and massaging the base.

“Hnnn–”

Dirk’s hands were both around his thighs, massaging his skin, tugging at his panties, and then Dave felt Karkat and Dirk’s fingers bump against each other.

Dirk moved away from his lips to glare at Karkat, meeting the troll’s yellow eyes with his own, and Karkat’s throat rumbled in anger, but then they both looked away, and worked together to push Dave’s panties aside, finally freeing his aching cock.

He heard Karkat groan softly, and his hand moved away from his erection, replaced by the slightly bigger one of Dirk. Dave almost sobbed as the taller teen wrapped his calloused fingers around it, pumping it slowly, until the pleasure turned into a burning ache for more.

“Ah… aah… D–Di…” he bit down on Dirk’s name when Karkat shoved himself against Dave, and this time his pants were not between them anymore.

Dave felt a vertigo of heat when he felt the slick, wet bulge slide against his ass, rubbing itself between them, against his entrance, teasing and hot.

Karkat’s finger, equally slick, pushed against him, penetrating him by a mere inch, then moved out, and he cried out at the feeling, throwing his head back and baring his throat for Dirk to feast on it, kissing and licking and biting on his skin.

“Hnn…”

With a speed that rivalled Dirk’s slow pumps and his languid tongue strokes against his neck, Karkat pushed his fingers inside Dave again, penetrating him and spreading him apart, using his own genetic material as lubrication, taking his time, rubbing against his inner muscles and pressing in and out until Dave was wordlessly pushing back against his fingers, only to push back into Dirk’s hand a moment later.

It was agonizing slow, pleasure bubbling inside him, growing and building up but never enough to satisfy him fully.

It felt so _good_ , sandwiched between two hard bodies, caressed and kissed and stroked, legs spread apart and moaning out loud, taken care of.

When Karkat finally pushed his fingers out, leaving him empty and shivering hard, Dave was ready to beg, his eyes fixed on a spot above Dirk’s shoulder.

He let out a soft, keening sound, rubbing himself against Dirk’s body, needing more contact.

“Shhhh,” Dirk gently caressed his inner thighs, holding onto him as he hummed against his neck, aligning his now free erection with Dave’s entrance. “One moment, Dave…”

Karkat’s throat clicked and purred as well, his hands gently holding Dave’s hips, holding him up and helping Dirk by wrapping his bulge around his dick, both teens groaning loudly as they slowly pushed inside Dave, stretching him apart, filling him until the entire world blurred away, and he could only gasp, pleasure and heat taking control of him.

“Ah… ahhh… ah… y-yes… yes… _hnnnng_ …”

Dirk and Karkat, tense and trembling at the feeling of being squeezed so tightly, had to pause and breathe, holding onto Dave just as much as Dave was holding onto them.

When they finally started moving, sliding in and out of him, their soft moans mixed with Dave’s loud, needy whines, voicing the pleasure he felt and demanding more, scratching Dirk’s back and pressing the back of his head against Karkat’s collarbone, desperate to latch on the troll’s lips.

Awkward because of the position, Karkat kissed him, lips sliding against Dave’s swollen ones, languidly moving his hips together with Dirk, pushing inside again and again and–

“Ah… Kark–” Dave swallowed when Dirk’s fingers tightened around his cock, the other teen’s hips moving faster no, thrusting inside him and rubbing against his prostate, making him choke on his moans. “Dir–”

Karkat’s hands slid back into his shirt, caressing his nipples, pinching them, and Dave arched his back, overwhelmed by the pleasure, building higher, tightening inside his belly–

“Ah… ahh… ah, _ah_ – yes, fu-uuck, _yes_ …”

Dirk and Karkat continued pressing deeper, harder, their movements growing erratic, frantic as they moved together, touching and kissing and groaning as they tried to make Dave lose it, pushing him higher up, until they felt his muscles tighten around them–

With a loud, broken moan, Dave felt his climax hit him and he arched his back, pleasure washing over him in waves, burning until he wasn’t even sure it would ever end.

Everything blurred out, his body pulsating with the aftershocks, turning him into a shivering, contented mess.

He moaned and thrashed into his lovers’ arms, muscles tensing and twitching, streaks of white staining his shirt, Dirk’s shirt and Dirk’s hand.

Then he felt both Dirk and Karkat come inside him, the troll’s genetic material filling him to the brim before coming out of him in waves, trickling on the ground in a red pool.

Dave heard Dirk moan as he held him closer by reflex, he heard Karkat groaning his name and burying his face in his neck, both riding their climaxes until they were satisfied and Dave felt raw, overstimulated and tingling.

Karkat jutted his hips into Dave a few more times before disentangling from Dirk’s dick, and both slid out of him, wobbly and uncertain on their feet as they guided Dave’s legs back down, and the tree slumped against the wall, panting and shivering, limbs tangled together in a satisfied mess.

“Fuck,” Dave breathed, unable to say much more.

“Holy shit,” Karkat agreed.

“Well, damn,” Dirk murmured, nuzzling Dave’s cheek. “Went better than anticipated”.


End file.
